Greed (by Alep)
Greed is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Greed has "the ultimate shield." Meaning, he is able to transform himself to a being that is as hard or even harder than diamond; an indestructible substance. He is also able to partially induce this state, such as it only affecting his hands. Considering he's a homunculus, he obtains enhanced speed and strength, as well as near immortality. With this comes his regenerative ability; in which he can have his head blasted off, impaled through the stomach, a few limbs torn off etc., and still regenerate to as he was before. A key weakness of his alone though, as was noted by Edward Elric in the midst of their battle, is that he is unable to invoke his shield and regenerate simultaneously. NERFED: Halved regeneration speed. What could potentially be seen as inhuman strength and agility no longer! Strength: Having the "ultimate shield", only dying after a bunch of deaths, being slightly more easy to get along with than with his fellow cohorts, having an eight pack. Weakness: Anything that isn't his. :( Personality: Greed can be seen as the most humanistic of the seven deadly sins; if that can even be thought of such without being considered duly ironic. In essence, the sin itself is what motivates humans to do most of what they accomplish: whether it be to gain wealth, seize property, help a friend out, or even safe a life. All are desires for oneself in the end; the latter case of the two if only a bit more complex in terms of emotions and wants in the long-run. It all boils down to selfishness. Greed knows this. Anything beginning with the words "I want" is in his jurisdiction. He is desire spun out of control. With these desires in mind, it often leads to betrayal. In order to get what he wants, if for example it happens to clash with an ally's wants, then he'll hardly hesitate to. Though, it all depends on what he wants more at the time - the alliance, or what he's ultimately seeking? Likely, it would be the latter, but this could all change if the prosect of another possession comes into play. He's very greedy, after all. This includes being possessive - sharing is not something he's much inclined to do. He likes to keep his possessions while kept and in acceptable shape, whilst still maintaining their usefulness. For this, the others (mostly being the homunculi) feel that he grows "attached" to his possessions: in this case, his subordinates. His humans. "Friends". While it is later revealed in the series that this has been all he has ever wanted, he's a bit slow on the uptake as to what constitutes such. It's either one is an ally (in which he is in charge) or your just something that he considers an item of sorts. Greed holds himself in a confident, typically relaxed and laid-back manner. He's casual, suave, and easy going. An all around cool-headed guy. He'll go with things the easy-way out; preferring peace to violence if reasonably capable of being reached, and almost somewhat of an avoidant enemy. Just be careful not to damage something of his or purposely take it away, as one would be instantly seen as needing punishment. It is then, regarding his things, that he loses his cool. Though, he won't hit a woman (unless one so happens to be a sibling, in which they had it coming to them): Such is unfair, ungentlemanly. He will never tell a lie. As well, dealing with issues head-on is troublesome. It's simple, really: you stay out of his way and what he wants, and he'll do the same for you. No need to make any unnecessary enemies along the way, either. He's optimistic in himself and others. He certainly knows how to be appreciative and will easily give praise where it's deserved. But even still, it's never enough. As stated: “I want money. I want women. I want land, and fame. I want everything in the world!” Always wanting more, never knowing when enough is enough. His other catchphrase would be, “No such thing as no such thing.” In other words, anything and everything is possible. Extra: TV Tropes!!: Greed, Lovable Traitor, Enemy Mine, Anti Villian, Chaotic Neutral, Mr. Vice Guy, A Lady On Each Arm, Paid Harem, Slouch of Villainy, Made of Diamond, Cheshire Cat Grin, Wouldn't Hit a Girl, Affably Evil, Noble Demon, Benevolent Boss Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links Application, How's my driving?, Character Survey of Doom, Relationships Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Fullmetal Alchemist